I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Reannederful
Summary: I know it is too early for Christmas but I just felt like writing this story. So the doctors of Seattle Grace venture out to go home and see the families. Cristina/Owen, Lexie/Mark, Mer/Der, Izzie/Alex. Hints of Calzone, Bailey, and the Chief.
1. Holiday Plans

Author's Note: Takes place in present time except Izzie didn't leave Alex. Also Meredith is whole and healed. So all the doctors are heading home for Christmas to visit family hence the title "I'll Be Home for Christmas", Maggie is Derek's sister and Owen's best friend they have known each other since residency. Maggie is also Head of Cardio.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the actual Grey's Characters

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'll Be Home for Christmas

_When people think of Christmas they think of presents, happiness, and family. Family the best and worst excuse for how you life is going. You see, the combination of family and Christmas make some people think of happiness, but some think of suicide._

"She is really pissed at me, I went to her apartment and she yelled at me and kicked me out", Owen complained.

"Well, I think that you should do something to make it up to her. And you have been sort of a jackass I mean you have been so obsessed with not favoring her that you are neglecting her", Maggie said. Maggie Shepherd and Owen Hunt have been the closest of friends since their intern year. Owen was always there for Maggie, when her husband wouldn't be. "I think I am going to make a visit to my girlfriend", Owen said.

"Owen, its 5 o'clock in the morning, she isn't on until 9."

"I know, but it will only give me a head start of my plan to win her back", Owen said very confidently.

"Ok, have fun", Maggie said confused. Right when Owen left the phone rang. "Hello, Maggie Shepherd."

"Hey honey", Mrs. Shepherd said.

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"Well, I just called to see if you are coming home for the holidays, you haven't been home in years."

"There's a reason for that mom, but I'll think about it. Love you", Maggie sighed.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek was sitting at the counter of the kitchen on the phone when Meredith walks in, "mom I'm not sure if I can and if I do I have to bring Meredith and I don't think Nanc would like that."

"Derek you can ask Mark to come with you to level everything and Maggie might be coming", Carolyn Shepherd said reassuringly.

"Ok one, Mark would bring his girlfriend and two, you really think Maggie will go. I don't know what is worse Nancy coming face to face with Meredith or Maggie coming face to face with Nancy because in my eyes both would end up with someone's fist in the other's face", Derek said smugly.

"I'll talk to Nancy and you can talk to Maggie and Mark. You also know I would love to have more guests especially if they make my boys happy."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do, bye." Derek hung up the phone and sighed in distress as Meredith sits on his lap. "What did your mom want", Meredith said as she nuzzled her face into Derek's neck.

"She wanted to know if I would come home for Christmas."

"Oh… well I think that we should go I would love to meet the rest of your family even if that means seeing Nancy again", Meredith replied in a happy tone. "Plus if Mark, Lexie, and Maggie are going it can even everything out."

"You know that I love you right", Derek said in a lustful tone.

"So you've told me", Meredith replied with sass.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

When Cristina woke up she heard the banging of metal, at first she thought it was Callie but Cristina knew she was on- call. When she lifted her blanket she felt the cold breeze of a Seattle winter so she grabbed the closest thing to her, it just so happened to be Owen's Harvard sweatshirt. Right when she walked out her door she smelt what she thought was heaven, but as she kept walking she saw Owen cooking. "What are you doing", Cristina asked still half asleep.

"I'm cooking for my girlfriend and before you say anything I want you to hear me out", Owen said confidently. "I know I have been a jackass, I have been trying so hard not to favor you that I am neglecting you. I love you and I don't want to push you away, I can't afford to lose you. If you want me to leave I'll leave, but I want you to eat this because you look malnourished."

"What did you make", Cristina asked with a small smile.

"Your favorite, blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes." Owen replied happily. Cristina walked up to Owen put her arms around him, kissed him passionately, then slapped him as hard as she could. "Ok, I know I deserved that", Owen said rubbing his jaw.

"It was a love tap baby", Cristina said sarcastically.

"I totally felt the love, does this mean I am forgiven."

"Yes, but only because I am never able to resist your blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes they are too good." Cristina leaned into Owen but instead of kissing him she grabbed the plate and headed to the table.

"You tease."

"Damn straight!" As Cristina was inhaling the pancakes Owen was contemplating his next move.

"Ok, so I am going to ask you something but you don't have to say yes." Owen was very hesitant in finishing his sentence. "I was wondering if you would maybe come with me to spend the holidays with my family."

At that moment Cristina stopped eating completely, she was too scared to answer. She loves Owen and would do anything for him, but she never did well with meeting the family. "Owen, I would love to go with you, but I have to warn you I am not very good at making a first impression." As she said that she couldn't help but think of the last time she met her boyfriend's family, she was almost naked.

"Its fine Cristina my mom already loves you, and if she loves you everybody else will too."

"Well, that is very relieving to hear." Before Cristina could take another bite of her breakfast Owen had scooped her up in a bridal hold -kind of reminiscent of when she got impaled by an icicle- and he took her to her room. "Owen, I haven't even finished eating yet."

"We'll eat after", Owen said lustfully. "By the way you look really sexy with my sweatshirt on."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Lexie Grey was filling out charts at the nurse's station she was on call last night and barely had any rest, the next thing she knows is that someone is wrapping their arms around her waist; she smirked at the thought of who this mystery person was. As she turned around in the stranger's arms, she turns to see the welcoming smile of Mark Sloan. "Why don't we get you a cup of coffee, you look like crap", Mark said jokingly.

"Whatever you jerk", Lexie replied irritated. Mark just laughed and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. When they were walking to one of the coffee kiosks they ran into a bickering Derek and Maggie. "Come on Mags you haven't been home in forever, screw Nancy, I mean you'll have everybody else there."

"Fine, but only because I miss home, Elizabeth and Casey I never get to see them anymore."

"That is perfect", Derek said happily. "Hey Mark little Grey where are you two headed."

"Getting coffee, what were you two discussing" Mark asked nosily.

"Mom wants us to come to New York for the holidays and it was my job to convince you and Maggie to come join me and Meredith. What do you say?"

"You should come Mark, and Lexie can come to unless she wants to spend it with her dad", Maggie said.

"I would love to go; I would get to finally see the environment Mark grew up in", Lexie said a bit too eagerly.

"What the hell, let's do it, I haven't seen your sisters in years."

"Great so I did my job let's hope mom fulfilled her end of the bargain", Derek said exasperated.

"Yeah let's hope and let's hope that there is enough alcohol to last me, because there is no way in hell am I dealing with that bitch Nancy sober", Maggie said as she walked off.

"Nancy and Maggie coming face to face is a show I wouldn't miss for anything, even if it's really fantastic sex; that saying something", Mark said excitedly. "Let's go get that coffee little Grey."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"I HATE NATURE", Alex yelled as loud as he could. Izzie was just standing there laughing at how over dramatic her husband was being. "Izzie stop laughing this is not funny, I highly doubt you like insects biting and irritating you."

"No Alex that is just you", Izzie said sweetly. "Babe you need to get over this nature thing we will get our own place soon ok. You know that it is usually the guy who has the comfort in a relationship."

"Shut up", Alex said as he pulled Izzie in for a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"So I was thinking that maybe we can visit my mom for Christmas, I've been talking to her I really want to show her I am fine and I will be fine."

"I think that is a great idea Iz, your mom may be crazy but she is damn funny."

"I love you Alex."

"I Love you too Iz." At that moment both Izzie and Alex thought that nothing can get better than this moment.


	2. Big Steps and Surprising Visits

"Wow, she's going to meet the family that is a huge step Mark", Callie said excitedly. Mark and Callie were sitting in the Cafeteria talking about their significant others. "I am very happy for you and Lex."

"What are you and Arizona planning on doing for Christmas?"

"We are actually going to Miami for Christmas and then going to be with her family for New Years."

"That's great Callie, I am happy for you."

"I am happy for me too, because meeting the family means that we are taking the next step."

As Callie walked away Mark thought to himself _"is Lexie and I moving forward…. I hope."_

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

While Maggie was looking up flights to New York she sees Owen walk in. "Someone looks bright and shiny."

"Bright and shiny", Owen said confused.

"Yeah, I've been hanging around Meredith and Cristina for too long."

Owen snorts and says, "Well, there is a reason for my happiness, Cristina and I are finally back on track. I asked her to come with me to my mom's for the holidays."

"Wow that is a huge step."

"I know, do you think this is a good idea?"

"I think it is a great idea Owen, she will fit in perfectly."

"How so", Owen said intrigued.

"Well between the annual Hunt debates, drinking games, and football games I don't know how Cristina will control herself."

"So true, what are doing for the holidays, working?"

"No, I'm actually going with Mark, Lexie, Mer, and Derek to New York."

"Is Nancy going to be there", Owen asked.

"Yes", as Maggie was walking out Owen thought, _"note to self ask Mark or Derek to film the first meeting of the Shepherd sisters."_

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"So I'm going with Derek, Maggie, Mark, and Lexie to New York to visit 'the family'."

"At least you've met some of Derek's family, I'm going with Owen to his mother's for Christmas."

"Wow, that is a huge step for you two."

"I know which is why I am so scared and I never admit to being scared."

"That's true", Meredith replied.

"I just don't want to mess this up because I think that Owen is it for me."

"Wow", was all that Meredith could get out.

"I know", Cristina replied.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Maggie was checking on all her patients when she bumped into a familiar teenage girl. "Karen, oh my god Karen, I haven't seen you in years. How are you, are you here with your Mom?"

"I'm great and yeah I'm here with my mom."

"Are you going to see Owen."

"Yes actually, I'm hoping maybe you've seen him."

"I was just going to look for him, why don't you come with me."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Owen was in the ER as usual when he hears his name being called. "Owen, I've got a gift for you."

"What is it Maggie", Owen said slightly annoyed.

"Hey, get your ass over here", Maggie yelled at the wall next to the nurse's station. At that moment Owen's mind just went blank.

"Karen?", Owen said confused.


	3. Meeting Carson and Karen

When Owen saw that young women standing in front of him his blue eyes went wide and the corners of his mouth turned up. "Karen my God, you grew up so much, how old are you know?"

"I'm twenty-one. It's nice to see you Uncle Owen." Owen pulled Karen into a hug. "God, it's so nice to see you again Karen, where's Carson."

"She's in the oncology ward getting her chemo, she sent me here to find you."

"Well then let's go, I've learned you never should keep Carson waiting."

"Oo, I'm coming I haven't seen Carson in years", Maggie said excitedly. Neither Owen nor Maggie realized that there was someone watching their conversation with this girl named Karen. Cristina was curious who this girl was and who in the hell was Carson. It's never like Cristina to get jealous and she wasn't (kind of), but she was curious.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

As Owen, Maggie, and Karen approached Carson Owen froze. Maggie was the first to reach the women and she pulled her into a big huge. "You work here now?"

"Yeah, you look amazing for a woman with breast cancer."

"You have always been too sweet to me Maggie."

"It's only because I feel sorry for you", Maggie said with a smile as Carson erupted with laughter. Maggie turned around to see Owen still standing there with a blank expression. "Owen are you okay." Right when Maggie said his name he snapped out of his trance. Owen stepped up to the women "Hey Carson."

"Hi big brother, it's nice to see you again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So when do I get to meet the new girlfriend."

"You get to meet her at moms for Christmas."

"Okay, Maggs are you going to have Christmas with the Hunts."

"No, I'm going to go home to New York with my brother and others." From the distance Cristina was watching the conversation between the four people but she couldn't hear anything they were saying so she decided to page Owen. While they were talking about old times Owen's pager goes off and sees it's Cristina. "I have to go see me before you leave ok."

"Of course", Carson replies. When Owen was out of hearing range Carson turns to Maggie and says, "When I'm done you are taking me to see this Cristina girl." Maggie couldn't even answer because she was laughing so hard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cristina was waiting in Owen's office impatiently wondering if Owen can walk any slower. "Hey baby…" Owen greeted but was cut off before he could finish.

"Who is she?!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Who is who", Owen replied.

"The teen and the women in the oncology ward."

"Oh that would be Karen who is my niece and Carson who is my sister."

"Oh", is all Cristina could get out. She felt really stupid at that moment.

"It's ok Cristina, I know since Teddy you've been a little on edge. "

"I have not been on edge."

"You're in denial", Own said.

"It works for me so I'm fine with it." Owen started laughing started laughing about how adorable his girlfriend is then pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maggie, Carson, and Karen were walking the halls of Seattle Grace talking about old times when Carson decided to bring up a new subject. "So, what do you know about this Cristina."

Maggie giggled, "I know that she is very intelligent, driven, and she loves your brother a lot. I know that she stood by him when he needed someone there. I know that she would do anything for your brother."

'That's relieving to hear, but I still need to meet her and break her down."

"She doesn't break easily and if you offend her she'll stand up to you."

"Ah a girl with backbone, finally", Carson said.

"Carson, Cristina is the perfect girl for your brother if you don't like her at least lie to Owen and say that you did."

"You know I would never do that, but let's meet the girl first then we will discuss."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cristina was at the main nurse's station when she saw Maggie walking up, "Hey Cristina I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat, you don't look very busy."

Cristina knew that Maggie was her way of getting information on the sister, "Yeah, I actually really hungry."

"Excellent", replied Maggie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Maggie and Cristina were approaching the tables Cristina saw that Maggie was making her way toward Owen's sister and niece _"CRAP"_, Cristina thought.

"Hey Carson, Karen this is Cristina Yang. Cristina this is Carson and Karen Hunt."

"Hi Cristina, it is very nice to meet you", Carson said with an evil grin plastering her face.

"Likewise", Cristina replied. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Maggie's pager went off and Karen was getting a call she had to take which left Carson and Cristina alone.

"So, you and my brother", Carson asked.

"Yeah, before your unnecessary interrogation starts I just want you to know that I love your brother and I don't care what you or the rest of your family thinks of me because I'm going to be sticking around for a while." When Cristina ended her little confrontation her pager went off and saw that it was Owen. "I have to be going I hope you have a great day", Cristina said sarcastically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day when Owen got off his shift he met Carson at the main entrance, "Where's Karen", Owen asked.

"She went to a friend's to help here with moving, it's just you and me tonight."

"Great, it will give us more time to catch up. Why don't we go over to Joe's?"

As Carson and Owen were leaving Carson decided to speak up, "I really like her Owen, she is way better than Beth."

Owen just looked at her confused but inside he was very relieved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated. Next chapter is all MerDer.


End file.
